Bug Girl and Fox Boy
by LQ-84I-Wolf
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki a boy that everyone regards as a demon or a plaque meets a girl name Fuu who is just like him with her support will he withstand the hatred that is always directed towards him? and will love bloom between the two in the process? Or will Naruto fall into the darkness and loath the village and hope for only it's destruction? NaruFu A.K.A Narutox Fuu
1. Chapter 1-Naruto Uzumaki

**The Bug Girl and Fox Boy.**

Hello there! This is my first attempt at fanfiction so Please go Easy on me And I'm not sure how the whole format works but I'll manage. Anyways A few things about this story. 1.) I'll have Oc's 2.) I'm tweaking the story so it won't follow the flow of cannon ALL the time 3.)Teams are going to be larger. So the Chunin Exam Arc is going to be a little different (Ok A lot)

And Finally Fuu who is a Taki (Waterfall) Ninja will be a Konoha ninja in this story

Anyways that's all so lets begin

This is a story about a Girl and a Boy they are special to some, and to others are considered a breathing walking curse.

The Girl was known as Fuu.

The Boy was known as Naruto.

They lived very differently but are in a sense the same they will both live a terrible life at first but that will change when they cross paths.

Well...Enough about the stories I've given you, how about we dive into said childern's lives? Well let's dive right in.

"**NARUTO**!" Yelled a middle aged man with a scar across the middle half of his nose.

"E-eh?" Said the boy same boy lifting his head up from the desk from where he fell asleep,"Care to explain what I just said?" Asked the man with a tickmark on his head.

"Uhh..." Said boy was still half asleep so obviously his still processing what the man just said, The tickmark had just grown 10x bigger after that had left the boy's mouth, "Oh for Kami's sake..." them man said while pinching the bridge of is nose.

"Forget it" the man said "Before the litttle 'Incident' would anyone like to tell me the name of the man named 'The Professor'?" the man asked the class

A girl with pink here had raised her hand, "Yes Sakura?" the man asked the girl, "Hiruzen Sarutobi" the pink haired girl said.

"Correct Sakura" the man said "Atleast I know SOMEONE is paying attention" "That's a low blow Iruka Sensei..." the boy muttered a little sadly.

After that the class felw by and the next thing you knew the bell rang letting students know class was over Naruto was about to walk out but Iruka had stopped him just about a second before he walked out "Hey Naruto" Iruka called out "Hm?" responded Naruto "What's up sensei?" asked Naruto "Yo know you should stay awake for our lectures as they are important in becoming a ninja especially if you are representing you're villiage" lectured Iruka "Oh. I know I just didn't get much sleep last night sorry sensei I'll make it up to you I promise!" Naruto said with a grin that resembles a fox. "Alright...I'll hold you up to that Naruto, go one get out of here now" Iruka said with a smile

"hehe.." Naruto laughed then dashed out of the building

End of chapter one. I have a clear Idea where I want to take this stoy but like communism it will be very different to execute


	2. Chapter 2- The Ichiraku Family

**Bug Girl and Fox Boy Chapter two**

I totally forgot to mention a few things last chapter.

1.)I do NOT own anything here minus this story

2.)"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Demon (Chomei, Kurama)**

_Jutsus_

Anyhow I have lots of free time so when I have some I'll make a new chapter Also Thank you for the favs and followers appreciate it. Btw Remember I'm still a Novice so expect some mistakes.

Anyhow one with the story shall we?

After Naruto had dashed out of the achadamy building he decided to head to the place where 2 of the 3 only people who saw him as a person. Ichiraku Ramen shop (According to Naruto where the only place that was blessed with Kami's power).

After running for about 5 minutes he reached said ramen shop as he sat down a woman by looks is in her teenage years smiled at Naruto

"Hey Naruto! having the same as usual?" The teen asked

"Hehe you bet hey old man! give me three bowls of miso pork ramen please" Naruto shouted to an old man (Who is the chief by the way).

"Heh Sure coming right up" Said the 'old' man

"Hey Naruto how you holding up at school?" asked the teen

Naruto stiffed at that "Uhh...Great! Yep doing perfectly fine" said Naruto with, The girl just glared at Naruto as he said that at this point Naruto was sweating bullets "Naruto..." The girl said in a sickly sweet voice "Remember what I said right...?" Naruto was terrified at the moment and remembers EXACTLY what she said.

__(Flashback No Jutsu)_

"Remember Naruto we can't get around if with you eating the amount you do without having to pay, so I'll make a deal with you. If you can pass with flying colors you can eat all you want untill you're gut explodes. but if you don't you gotta pay back EVERY last bit of Ryo for ALL the ramen you ever ate and I can tell you right now it would make even the Hokage cry"

"Y-yes Ayame-Chan promise I'll pass with flying colors promise!" Naruto said with a few sweatdrops on his head

"Good" said the now identified teenager known as Ayame "I'll hold you to that Naruto" Ayame said

__"Kai" (Release)_

"Hehehe...Sorry Ayame-Chan I'll do better next time this time for real!" Naruto said with his fist pumped into the air "Glad to hear it Naruto" the old man said while placing three bowls in front of Naruto "Enjoy"

"Awesome! man these smell really good" Naruto said as he started drooling next thing you knew the three ramen bowls were empty at a speed that would make the reowned Yellow Flash jaw drop.

"Another round Naruto?" asked Ayame 'Nah not this time I got homework to today" Naruto told Ayame 'He always listens when his ramen as a stake...' thought Ayame with a sweatdrop "Well I gotta go now thanks old man, thanks Ayame-Chan" "Any time Naruto" Both Ayame and the old man said"

Later Naruto was at his apparent anf for once was ACTUALLY doing his homework "Man Iruka is gonna flip a boat when he finds out I did homework" Naruto said to himself with a chuckle.

_**Well that's all for chapter two what did you guys think I'm going pretty slow and small chapters but I'll update pretty damn fast so I believe that will make up for it.**

**Also Next chapter Various cannon characters will be introduced BUT I'll through in my Oc's in there 1 of them is going to be a major pain in the ass for naruto while the other is actually going to be compitition with Naruto for Fuu **

**Anyways I'll most likely upload the next chapter around 1-4 Am or tommorow **

**So till next time**


	3. Chapter 3-The Fated Meeting

**Bug Girl and Fox Boy**

**I haven't really checked how this story was doing so I'm not sure if it's any different but I had the urge to Introduce Fuu along with variuos others and also show the competitor for Fuu's love and affection (Note I will make the Oc a mix of two characters if you guess which two...Kudos) I will place 5 references to cannon Naruto episodes see you can spot them. **

**Another thing I forgot to mention they are in the academy for 5 years this will be the 2nd year**

**When Naruto gets into the academy you'll know when but I recommend the song Confrontment (Naruto OST 2)**

**Now let's begin!**

"Ugh...I regret trying to do homework...this is boooooring" Naruto said somewhat sleepy It was alreay late at night and Naruto was up doing homework for the sake of Ayame and the heavenly dish known as ramen, oh his wallet too. "There all done!" Naruto sayed happily "To catch so Z's" And so Naruto layed his textbook on his kitchen counterand went over to his room to catch some sleep.

_(Line Break)

The next morning after Naruto got made himself ramen for breakfeast and got to the academy Irkua was collecting homework for various students when he got to Naruto he expected nothing as usual but when he saw 3 pages worth of writing on Naruto's head his eyes poped out like a snails, 'Naruto did his homeworl!?' Irkua thought inside while he blinked on the outside and then did a handsign and sai "_Kai_".

Nothing happend.

"Ok this is either a very strong genjustu or you are NOT Naruto" Iruka said rather loudly and in shock "Wow...Another low blow sensei..." Naruto muttered again rather sadly considering he put so much work into this and Iruka doesn't even believe it. Iruka didn't hear Naruto but something was wrong if Naruto's head slumping was any Indication.

"Sorry about that Naruto...it's just really hard believing that you did homework" Iruka said honestly "Yeah..." Naruto whispered

Iruka felt bad about it so he told Naruto something thatmade his head rise up so fast, again the Yellow Flash would be proud "I'll buy you some ramen for this" "Really?" Naruto asked with the life back in his voice "Alright!" he yelled loudly at that that everyone was looking at him thus when everyone was completely turned to Naruto all you would see is his famous fox-like smile (Earning him the title among his friends **Fox Boy**) (A/N See what I did there XD)

After Iruka had collected the student's homework he spoke up "Alright todaay is a treat sparring time, everyone get your buts to the sparring ring unless you want your butt handed to you" Iruka said in a voice that let the students know he wasn't joking.

_(Line Break)

After all the students went outside to set ring Iruka already started paring them up:

1st round:Rock Lee vs Uchiha Sasuke

2nd Round Uzumaki Naruto Vs Kiba Inuzuka

3rd Round Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino

4th Round Hyuuga Neji vs Kingudamuhātsu Akira (OC # 1 guess who he resembles and what he'll be to Naruto) {**1**)

5th Round: Aburame Shino vs Shikamaru

6th Round: Gekkō Sonzaishinai (2nd OC) vs Hyuuga Hinata (**2**)

7th Round Tenten vs Fuu

8th Round: Akamichi Choji vs Usugurai Yami (**3**)

(A/N: I'm not really going to do the spars since well the characters are brats not much is gonna happen, when they get older I will not to mention I've made this story with a more Hurt/Comfort, not to mention I actually plan to make naruto actually have Dark thoughts I plan to follow my summary. Something I've noticed MANY writers always seem to take out)

After said matches were decided Naruto decided to go under a tree he goes under to wait before he's called when he got there, was a girl with her hair held up in two buns along with a boy with sholder length hair but with a hair style that looks quite femenine "He Lee, Hey Tenten" Naruto spoke waving at them "Yo/Hey" said both childern now identified as Lee and Tenten. "How's it going you guys?" "Good just waiting for you to show up" "Well I'm actually the first match so I have to go wish me luck" Lee said as he stood up and walked towards the ring where Sasuke stood waiting for him. "Remember" Iruka spoke "Only light taijutsu not heavy like your used to Lee, and no ninjutsu Sasuke" Both had nodded and began said fight.

Back at the tree with Naruto and Tenten.

"Hey that's the girl you're sparring with right? Naruto said pointing at a girl that for most of the kids (Hell adults too) She had mint green hair for starters and while her overall looks similer to Yamanaka Ino she has several differences but the two most unique fetures about her are her hair color and her eyes, orange eyes and mint green hair.

"How do you know that's her?" asked Tenten "Well I saw Iruka look at her when he said Fuu so I figured ya know" Naruto replied, Tenten noted that she was sitting alone but noticed her holding a beetle in the palm of her hand. "Do you thing she's related to shino?" Asked Tenten "Hm? why do you say that?" Asked Naruto wondering where that question had poped up

"She looks like she likes bugs as far as I know the only other person who likes bugs is Shino" "Hmm..." Not sure Naruto told her while taking on a thinking pose "Hey why don't you Invite her here? She looks kinda sad..." Naruto said but at the same time trailed off for a moment

"Yeah sure you would never miss a chance to make a friend although...I'm kinda curious of you're motive behind her..." Tenten said with a tone Naruto did not understand the meaning of "E-eh? What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked with his eyes closed but with somewhat pink cheeks

"Heh sure whatever you say" Said Tenten as she got up and left to get the girl So in the meantime Naruto decided to watch Lee's fight they were still at it, While Sasuke was technically winning Lee sure as well wasn't brought down by that and then again Lee couldn't exactly fight since if he were to fight like normal Sasuke would have been at the hospital long time ago.

But alas in the end Lee lost He came back with slumped shoulders "I lost..." Lee said in a rather depressed tone "Eh. Don't worry about because in reality I know you would of moped the floor with that Teme" Lee looked up with a smile "Thank You Naruto" Lee said at that same moment Tenten came back with the Mint haired girl. "H-hello" The Girl said rather shyly "Yo" Naruto said with his Foxlike grin "Hello there uh..." Lee couldn't really finish consideing he didn't know her name "Fuu" The now Identified Fuu (Well confirmed) said "Well...Nice to meet you Fuu-san" Lee said politely "Thank You...You are...?" but Tenten joined in that said moment "This here is Rock Lee" pointing to said boy "And this is whiskers" she said pointing at Naruto. Said boy shot her a look That's when she added "Or Naruto as that's his name" Fuu looked at Naruto as he just grinned at her 'Wow he's kinda cute...' Fuu thought to herself Little did she know Naruto had literally the same thought. "Glad to meet you all" Fuu said politely "Hope we can all be friends" Fuu said with a small smile No one noticed Naruto's slight blush "Hehe Yeah!" And So the marked the beggining of Fated Meeting which will bring hell and joy to both of their souls.

That's a wrap I enjoyed this chapter very much but I felt neglecting the fight took away from it, but then again that small talk called sparring lessons were pathetic cannon so no real point.

Also where the numbers are located the names of my Oc are references to two things see if you can guess them. Also guess who is going to be the competetor for Fuu and who is going to be one of the Neji Hyuuga's of this story? Hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm going to start the next one right away! (As soons as I get some food in my stomach)


	4. Chapter4-Girls Talk and Naruto's Mistake

**Bug Girl and Fox Boy**

Hey what's Up? yeah didn't expect ya to answer...anyways welcome to chapter 4 where it's going to mostly be verbal abuse! (Joy...) but I wasn't joking so what better way then it being the eve of the Kyuubi's defeat (October 10th)

so It's going to be about a week before the event so I believe that will actually go hand in hand with the less hyperactive knucklehead we all know and love anyways another thing has to pretty important I'm skipping 3 days ahead. I believe that's it so on with the story. to the current reviewers. (Sorry I don't recal your names) Thanks for enjoying the story made me feel better. The Last reviewer, I'm actually aware of those grammer mistakes but I never got around to fix them. Also my apologies for being late had family stuff so this chapter is MUCH Later than my previous ones. Damn It again! I got held back even farther since my computer pissed off for 3 days my apologies once again

_(Line Break)

Two days later after Naruto had met Fuu strange things have been going on with Naruto. Fuu was all Naruto seemed to think about it it was creeping him out, but even those thoughts were shattered when he remembered what event was coming up soon.

The Kyuubi festivel Naruto had yet to find a new hiding spot since EVERY single hiding spot gets found out on the last day.

The Kyuubi's defeat was a glorious day for most but of course not everyone can be happy. That unlucky idividual has to be Naruto, he'd managed to piece a few things about this day. That certain day people seem to openly refer to him as "Demon Fox or Fox Demon" which suprisinglyhe has concluded the villiagers are comparing him to the Kyuubi who attacked years ago. But why? he isn't a demon...is he? how could a innnocent child be compared to such a entity of mass destruction and hatred? Simple really.

Ignorance, the same thought that if placed in someone with lots of influence or power can cause wars, causing people to becom aarogant over anything and everything, and the most common (especially found in the Uchiha) Egos.

Sadly Naruto had found out exactly why the villiage hated him...its rather umfortunante Naruto is unaware of it.

(Line Break)

Fuu was bored. and in three days was the Kyuubi festival that also lasted for three days at that, when she asked what the Kyuubi festival was she got the look the basically said "You're not serious are you?" but after explaining she wasn't a native seemed to destroy the previous thoughts of what anyone she asked would say.

Although what concerned her was earlier what this man had said.

_(Flashback No Jutsu) _

"Hey Fuu" asked Tenten "Yes?" "Are you coming to the Kyuubi festival?

"Eh? What's the Kyuubi festival?" Asked Fuu while tilting her head in such a fashion that made Tenten feel odd and at that very moment question her sexual preference but that was gone in a second.

"The Kyuubi festival is like it's name a festival that celebrates the defeat of the Kyuubi"

"Oh But that's not all" said a middle-aged man walking up to the two girls he had a bright grin plastered on his face " I heard you don't know about so I'm guessing you aren't a Konoha native?" The man asked Fuu shock her head in a 'No' fasion "I moved here about a week ago I was born in Taki" (Waterfall) The man was suprised to hear that "Taki huh? that's a first, but anyways the cool thing about this festival is that it's never the same, each year it's a different kind of theme which attracts all sorts of people, this year is masks, the stangest ones will gain the most costumers most likely, well I gotta run kinda late" The man said as he turned but he turned his head at the last minute " Oh I forgot to tell you watch out for the demon brat he's trouble for anyone who crosses his path you know who he is from the kind of things he does, he's aso loud and often yells he'll be hokage, load of crap if you ask me, well see you later" The man said as he walked off.

But as soon as he was out of earshot she glared intensely at his back "Demon brat?" Fuu mumbled

"...Naruto" Tenten quitely said I don't know why butpeople often refer to him as that minus very few people I just don't know why the only bad thing he has ever done is pull pranks..." Tenten said with a thoughtful kind of look

"Why don't we ask Naruto himself?" Fuu suggested

"Bad Idea you'll spend the whole festival looking for him he's never around during this time" Tenten said "Yeah well I want to know why he's called 'Demon Brat' and I plan to find out regardless of what might happen" Fuu said with determination Tenten let out a sigh "Man I didn't know you were as stubborn as he can be...hey why do you even want to know anyways? Don't tell me you already on you're first day at that have a crush? and Naruto of all people?" Tenten stated/asked with wide eyes

"W-what? n-not a chance I just feel bad for him is all" Fuu said with a stern voice but her cheeks say otherwise Tenten just shot her a look "Well Anyways you WILL have some competition for him anyways Hinata Hyuuga also has a crush on him" Now it was Fuu's turn to be suprised "E-eh you mean to tell me that by technical terms a princess has a crush on Naruto?" "How do you know that?" 'Books"

"..."

"Books?"

"Yep"

"I don't want to know how much you read because those books regarding each clan are HUGE"

"Back in Taki I had a lot of free time"

"..."

"What?

"Nothing forget it"

"Sheesh ok I don't see the problem" Fuu said and that had basically ended the conversation "Well I'm going to look for Naruto so I'll see ya" Fuu said as she waved to tenten as she walked by and left.

_Kai (Release) _

"Dammit where can he be hiding?" Fuu cursed as she walked by Ichiraku Ramen Bar/Shop

"Hmm..."

Naruto Himself was hiding in a little cave that was really just a tree a BIG tree had had stuffed himself with enough food to last him the remaining three days untill the festival starts but then he would have to leave to find more "Dammit I think I made the wrong choice this year..." But as Naruto thought to himself he failed to hear footsteps coming closer and when he realized the someone was coming took a Kunai knife out. This year will be different he won't let anyone hurt him for once he's going to defend himself and when the footsteps came to the front of the tree Naruto leaped out and tackled said person to the ground with his Kunai pointed to their throat.

"N-naruto...?" Naruto had instantly reconized that voice he had open his eyes and when he realized who it was his eyes had widen "F-fuu?...I-I'm SO SORRY!" Naruto said as he jumped off of her in a lightning quick motion that again. Would make the Yellow flash proud "N-naruto why did you...?"

"Nononononono I didn't mean it I'm sorry I thought you were someone else I'm so sorry please...don't hate me..." Naruto spluttered out and the begged

"..."

"F-fuu..?"

"I forgive you" Fuu said plainly but without any emotion

"WAIT I'M...you forgiv me...? just like that...?" Naruto asked stunned but happy to know "Yes Tenten told me you always hid around this time of the year so I came to find you while be attacked was something I didn't expect judging by what people tell you I should of known better" Fuu told Naruto with a smile. Again Naruto was shocked "You came looking for me...why?" Naruto asked but he was more than happy and close to tears already.

"Because you are a friend Naruto and I protect the friends I have or in the very least try to"

Naruto shed a few tears at that "Thank You Fuu...Chan"

"Fuu-Chan...?" Fuu said to herself while her checks flared a pinkish color

"Heheh" "Well You are quite welcome Naruto-Kun"

Now It was Naruto's turn to blush and then they both started laughing not that loud kind of laugh but the quite kind shared between a special kind of friend.

And So marks the the day their bond was formed.

**Yeah...Kinda skipped out on the verbal abuse but since tomorrow will be in three days the festival will start so yeah...BUT I going to twis cannon with the teams and I forgot one last OC that (God knows how) I fogot to mention so she's coming up next chapter The Oc's are a neccesary component for the big picture so bear with me with them also no one has guessed the Oc's meanings, Role, Names give it a shot and I'll give you a little gift. well I'm done for now. ROCKET PEACE!**


	5. Fuu's Decision and Meeting Akira

**Bug Girl and Fox Boy**

Why I'm starting this chapter early since my last one got delayed for a few days.

Like I said there was one last OC that I forgot to mention (again I forget how) but whatever since it's year two nothing exciting really happens minus the Kyuubi Festival but I think as a different point of views via the people around Naruto and Fuu. Ex: Say Fuu is with shikamaru then I'll basically take over Shika for like a minute and such. add in their thoughts so to speak.

Also I recently watched the Naruto Blood Prison movie that movie was AWESOME but Kinda annoyed me how weak Naruto seemed regardless with the seal or not. I also liked Ryuuzetsu her eyes look like a mix of the of the Hyuuga's and Pain's eyes but eh. Anyways on with the story.

_(For Extra effect I suggest you open a seperate tab and listen to Lost Woods from Zeda: Link to the Past (Z.R.E.O)

After they stopped laughing Fuu seemed to go into a serious mode (Unfortunately for Naruto all that seem to do is seem even cuter in his eyes) "Naruto why are you hiding all the way out here? This man had called you a 'Demon Brat' but why I mean it's only been my first day here but I can already tell you don't do anything so bad that everyone would hate you, even Tenten told me the only 'bad' thing you do are pranks so why?"

"..."

"Naruto...please tell me I'm you're friend right? so I'll do everything I can to help you but how can I if you don't tell me?" "It's because I don't even know" "What do you mean that YOU don't even know?" "I've been hated ever since I've been born. I don't know why though, it just was that way"

Fuu was silent for a brief moment after that "So you mean to tell me that people hate you out of nothing?" Fuu asked unsure of how to feel at the moment her tone was that of a questioning one "As far as I remember, yeah"

A silience befell the two Jinchuuriki's (Not like the two knew that though)

"It this mostly shows this around this time of year when this festival is about to start?" Fuu asked "It's actually during the festival but I've opted to hide it out as long as the festival is up and running" Naruto said "Normally I have a food supply up here but I forgot that the villigers found my last one and so I lost all my saved food and villigers started attacking me early so I decided to hold up here early" "Wait...back up Villigers ATTACKED you?" Fuu asked with widen eyes "Yep every year, and I can't go out again because around this time they get more agressive and I'm tired of being the villiage's punching bag" Naruto said as his head fell "It's always me..." Naruto whispered Fuu was just about to say something when Naruto continued "I'm the only one who gets this kind of treatment...everyone else can be happy but when I'm happy nobody else is.." Next thing Naruto knew he got a hard slap to the face " Don't you dare ever say that again!" Fuu suddenly lashed out "F-fuu what are you-?" "Not EVERYONE is happy at you're expense when I first got here I wasn't exactly to happy because I used to go through the same things as you I never knew why and I still don't but unlike you when we met I had NO friends at all...I was from Taki it was a beautiful villiage but I got the exact same treatment as you so don't think like that!. Only my cousin didn't treat me like the villiage but he was afraid of me! even though I got all these glares and remarks about being a demon I still loved my villiage I begged my parents to stay but they said it was the "Best course of action" but I was angry at them for it. when I got here I wasn't exactly the happiest person in the world since this is one of the bigger nations and worst of all it didn't seem to have any form of water in it, when I arrived at the achademy again I wasn't exactly heppy especially with the females just fawning over that one dark haired boy who had no interest in any of them I didn't expect to be friends with anyone untill Tenten came over and asked me to join you guys. I was skeptical at first but when I saw you specificly I felt drawn to you guys and you are good people too, But how do you do it? how are hated by everyone and still have that huge grin on you're face? but honestly if you ever go on about how "It's only you" I'll make sure to beat it into you that you aren't the only unlucky one ok?" After said speech/lash out/whatever the hell you want to call that Fuu had winded herself so her head was down and she failed to notice how tear eyed Naruto had gotten "Fuu" Naruto said as she looked up the next thing that happend suprised her Naruto was hugging her with a tear streaked face which had to effects

1.) It had made Fuu blush

2.)Had made Fuu hug Naruto back

"Hey Naruto I don't thing hiding is the best option let's just get back ok?" Fuu said with a somewhat sympathetic tone "If I go back they'll hurt me!" Naruto said with slight fear "Stand up to them show them not to mess with you and they'll back off I'm sure of it" Fuu said with a touch of determination that according to most only Naruto has.

"...Fine...I'll give it a shot, only cause you asked" Naruto told Fuu with a grin that resembled a fox again making Fuu blush.

(Line Break)

As Naruto and Fuu were heading to the hokage tower as Fuu had managed to convince Naruto to ask for protection from the hokage they were also getting some looks and some were actually saying rather 'mean' things about them

"Hey why's the girl with the demon brat?"

"I bet you it's one of the demon's whore's"

"She isn't a native so she doesn't know"

"We should tell her so she keeps away from that demon"

Naruto had heard every single insult/verbally abusive remark that the villiagers said Fuu did not. Naruto had to keep himself under contol from keeping himself trying to kill a villiager for calling Fuu a whore.

Soon they arrived at the tower the attendent had told them the hokage was busy but in truth actually wasn't so Naruto decided to burst through the door as he always did despite Fuu's protest.

"Hello Naruto-Kun did you need something?" Naruto opened his mouth like he was about to yell before Fuu quickly came behind and put her hand over Naruto's mouth which earned two responses from the hokage

1.) Amused at Naruto's antics

2.) A raised eyebrow at the girl who was with Naruto (Well publicly with him)

"Oh Fuu nice to see you again" at this Naruto raised an eyebrow "Eh? you know her old man" now was Fuu's turn to raise an eyebrow "You call the hokage leader of this villiage 'Old Man'?

"Yep why not?"

"He's the hokage"

"But he's still old"

"But he's the leader"

"But-"

"Is there something you two needed me for besides barging into my office to give me a headache alongside this paper work?" Asked said topic

"I'm telling him" Fuu said quickly "Anyways Hokage-Sama Naruto told me about his 'problems' during this villiage's so called Kyuubi festival" At this the warm smile on the hokage had vanished and was replaced with a frown while also staring at Naruto "Yeah and I wanted to know if you can give me protection" Asked Naruto "Protection?" The hokage let out a sigh "If this were anyone else I would have refused but Naruto is a special case...very well...Dog, Crow" The hokage called out.

A middle-aged looking man with gray gravity defying hair came out from the shadows along with a teenager both clad in Anbu armor and the mask corrosponding with said animals "Kakashi, and Itachi-Nii!" Naruto yelled happily for a brief moment deciding who to rush to when he decided Itachi which made kakashi secretly jealous. "Hello Naruto-Kun" Itachi said removing his mask revealing a Teenage face with black eyes and a slightly under the shoulder-length ponytail along with these marks that would seem unfit for anyone's else but his face on each side of his nose going said direction (Left side has the mark going south-west, Right-South-East)

"Well then Itachi, Kakashi I'm assigining you to protect Naruto if it has gotten to the point that Naruto is asking protection kill anyone that has any ill will or makes any move to attact Naruto-Kun and by extension Fuu" The hokage said

"Hai" they both responded and just disappeared "They'll be watching you the whole time alright? so no need to hid ok Naruto?" The Hokage stated

"Naruto just grinned "Yeah Thanks Ojīchan!" "You are welcome Naruto-Kun" if that's all I have some work to do" as soon as he said that Fuu decided to grab Naruto by the ear and drag him out before he could use up the hokage's time "OW Fuu that HUUURRRTS" The hokage managed to hear through the ways before he let a smile grace his features along with a pipe as a bonus

As Fu was looking back at Naruto when they turned a corner she failed to notice a boy around their age looking downwards and bumped into him knocking all three of them down "As soon as Fuu got her bearings she apologized "Oops Sorry my fault I wasn't looking" "Uzumaki Naruto? and You are the new girl I believe you're name was Fuu?" The unamed boy asked "Yep that's me" Both Naruto and Fuu said causing the boy to sweatdrop "Yeah anyways what are you too doing together? It's pretty uncommon to see people hanging out with each other out of school unless you're apart of the special bunch" "Special bunch?" Both Fuu and Naruto asked

"..."

"What?"

"...Naruto you DID notice how our age group has TONS of clan heads right?"

"Oh...yeah"

"..."

"So..."

"I give up you confuse me to hell and back sometimes"

"What's that suppose to mean"

"Exactly what I said"

"You trying to pick a fight!?"

"No."

"Why Not?"

"You have Anbu Guards"

"!"

"How do you...?"

"I'm a sensor, something I picked up from my father besides they have large chakra reserves I could spot them a mile away something my mother could do"

"Seriously that's awesome!"

"Eh."

"Can we meet them?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"They're Dead"

"...Oh"

"Yeah. Well I'll see you later"

"Sure..."

With that the boy walked away but before he left Fuu shouted

"Wait what's you're name?

"Akira, Akira Kingudamuhātsu"

"Kay Thanks See ya Akira"

With that he walked away

"What a weird last name"

"It really is"

"Eh. Whatever we'll meet again"

"That's for sure"

**END Chap 5 **

**I kinda liked this chapter and I kinda didn't Eh.**

**anyways I originally was going to have Akira chase after Fuu but I decided to pull Kakashi with him and make him rather blunt and non-caring (Like Shikamaru) he's a mix of two characters though. **

**Not sure if I should time-skip ahead to the festival or go through the days maybe I'll make a poll? Who knows.**

**Also I'm going to have the two male OC's VERY different than most characters (I believe they're skills are reletivly similer to one of Orochimaru's experiments in cannon) Well anyways that's all stay tuned for chapter 6!**


	6. Academy Fight & Fuu's Life

**Bug Girl and Fox Boy**

**Yo chapter 6 here! anyways I forgot to mention I wanted to make the teams have 4 members each but I realized that I'm short 4 members for the every team to have a even amount of students. For the sensei ,**

**I do enjoy the fact of Anko being a teacher as well as Yugao (I prefer Anko though)But now I have to make four more OCs so like chapter 4 was it? I believe that may be late as well that's an If though. But then again summer is coming to an end so I'll have even less time. Oh well anyways what do you guys want it to be the usual 2 males (In this case 3) and one female or 2 males and 2 females? leave a review on that.**

**One last note I will introduce my other OC this chapter. and finally travel with Fuu to her new home which (I made a little like cannon) Is built literally behind the villiage (Hokage's faces) and there is a large river there that will indicate Fuu's home) This was taken by her home in cannon. **

**Anyways I've said enough so let the story begin**

**(Line Break) **

The very next day Naruto woke up and went to his kitchen as he streched and started to make his instant ramen for breakfeast and was about to go take a shower his bedroom door was open and he saw Fuu still sleeping on his bed (Being mature for his age he though of the wrong scenarios first especially since he was still half asleep) To make matters worse he had no shirt on and was only in his boxers "..." magically Fuu started to get up and Naruto just froze there staring as Fuu rubbed her eyes she looked up and saw Naruto only in his boxers she blinked twice before her face grew so red it makes a tomato look like Tofu in comparison that wasn't all she got a massive nose bleed and blacked out the next second "...I'm going to take a shower and then I'll wake her up" Naruto said to himself out loud.

He then proceeded to do exactly that. During that time Fuu woke up and remembered what happend not even five minutes ago she froze and slowly looked down she let go of a breath she was holding to realize she had her clothes on. Soon the water stopped running and she decided to get her bearings together when she finished she notice she had a second pair of her clothes neatly folded on Naruto's night stand "Ok...something hapend but I can't remember" Naruto stepped out fully clothed and they made awkward eye contact they then heard two voices that almost sounded like they were choking as Fuu poked her head out Naruto's door as said boy turned his head they saw both Itachi and Kakashi without they're maskes on when said Anbu knew they were seen they bursted outt laughing "You...shoulda...seen the looks on both of you're faces" Itachi managed between his laughs. said childern just glared guessing Itachi was why they don't remember "Whatever" said fuu as she grabbed her other pair of clothes and went past Naruto to take a shower Fuu mumbled "I thought Anbu were suppose to be more mature than this" Fuu said as she shut the door around 10 minutes later all 4 were stitting around Naruto's table "I'll still don't see why you live in a dump like this Naruto they're are tons of better houses" Fuu said the other 3 just brought they're heads down " I can't Naruto said this apartment was a gift from Gramps and it was in better condition when I first got it but then..." "I believe that's enough chatter for now. You two should head over to the achademy now" Itachi said cutting Naruto off "Hai" both Naruto and Fuu said Itachi and Kakashi both put they're masks back on "we'll keep an eye out until you both get to the achademy after that you know the drill" Kakashi told them

"Yeah we know" Naruto said as he sprinted out with Fuu in tow

(Line Break)

Hm...Where should we sit Fuu?" Naruto asked Fuu the classroom was rather empty apparently Itachi and Kakashi decided to get them out early

"Hey there's Akira let's go sit with him Naruto said while pointing to said boy "Sure why not" As they neared Akira he turned with a wave "Yo" he greeted "Hello/Sup" Responded Naruto and Fuu respectingly

"How are ya" Naruto asked "Fine. I guess nothing special...You two?"

"Eh Likewise" Fuu answered "Oh I have to ask you something Naruto?" "Eh? Yeah what?" "What's up with you and the Kyuubi festival? people are talking about you or rather saying 'things' I refuse to repeat"

"..."

"That's not exactly a friendly topic" Fuu said rather quickly "Hm...I guessed...If something happens you can count on me I'll bail you guys out"

"Huh why?" Naruto asked rather confused considering They met Akira just yesterday "To hate someone for no reason doesn't sit right with me, a lot less if they're a child" Akira said with a small smile besides compared to most others in this class I'm confident you'd help me out too"

At that Naruto grinned his famous grin "Yeah for sure"

That's when Naruto and fuu decided to sit down since Akira was in the middle Naruto to his left and Fuu to his right.

Soon the class started to fill up and faster then you'd know it was a full class.

"Alright Class" Iruka spoke up gaining everyone's attention "Today is a special day we are going to have a sparring lesson BUT we will be graced by the hokage himself"

This got around half the class excited

"Now we'll us be going to one of the training grounds you all will be using as you graduate"

"This outta be fun" Akira said to both Naruto and Fuu

"Hell Yeah" Naruto Said

"Yep" Fuu said

before Akira said anything else Iruka decided to cut in and signal everyone to get up A boy with pitch black hair and a style somewhat similer stoped by and stared a Akira "Oi you'll be my opponent and no execuses still have a score to settle" as soon as that was said he opted to follow Iruka out

"Who was that?" Naruto asked and as Akira was about to answer a boy with a puppy and fur coat came up to Naruto "Oi Naruto you up for being my opponent?" "Sure Kiba" "Cool see you then" And Kiba walked off

Akira had open his mouth again but then a boy with a blue shirt that had the Uchiha fan on the back of his shirt came up and was about to speak before Akira exploded "Oh HELL NO you better walk you're arrogant ass off to the training field before I send you so send you're ass so far it'll make Tsunade of the Sannin look like a genin in comparison" The only response Akira got was a stare turned glare from said boy and his so called fangirls and laughter from the others stil in the room

"Damn"

"Just Damn" Both Naruto and Fuu said staring at Akira

"Oi I'm right next to you guys and I can't even ask a simple question" Akira told them while getting up "Come on Let's go" He said literally dragging Naruto and Fuu with him "Ok ok what is it you wanted to ask after the three made it to the thraining field ( I forget if it's 3 or 7 but the one where Naruto goes to) " I was wondering if either of you know how they set up teams for graduation?

"Nope" Naruto answered

"No Sorry, why do you ask" Fuu asked

" I got curious since sometimes they seem to pair up before they want to tear each others throats out Akira said

"Eh. That's alot of people around here" Naruto mumbled to himself

after that mini coversation Iruka started naming off the who was fighting who

Naruto Vs Kiba

Akira Vs Sonzaishinai

Tenten Vs Fuu (Which caused her to look at said girl with a raised eyebrow, while the other grinned)

Neji Vs Sasuke

Sakura Vs Ino

Yami Vs Shino

(A/N: I'm just going to leave it at that I don't think any more fights are neccesary)

"How come you always have to fight first Naruto? Akira asked

"...Ya know I never noticed that but you're right" Naruto said while in thought at the aparent revelation

"eh whatever now get out there already" Fuu said pushing him forward at said action Kiba looked over his direction and told himself how he'd never saw Fuu before (Not that he knows her name yet) and stared at her for quite a while but now noticing that she was with Naruto had would try to beat Naruto easily enough so that she would see more pontential in him than Naruto. But he failed to realize that Akira had noticed the look and knew it well as he's seen that same look that adults would wear where when a female with...large 'assets' came walked by.

Kiba also failed to notice Akira which then basically told exactly what was on his mind as all people with that look seem to think alike (According to Akira)

In the field Naruto and Kiba stood while everyone was in the border of the forest watching, some on the ground some standing up.

"When you're ready come at me cause I'm not holding back for nothing" Kiba said with a feral grin causing Akira to narrow his eyes at Kiba's choice of words.

"Heh bring it dogbreath" Naruto taunted

_(First Fight scene (Yayz) I'll try my best)

Kiba had rushed a Naruto unfortunately for Naruto having no tijutsu practice with anyone had no idea how to counter Kiba's style which resulted in a punch to the gut by Kiba,

Naruto stumbled backwards and having no tijutsu style just made a brawler stance as he rushed at Kiba Kiba didn't expect Naruto to have the strength he did as such resulted in him losing his balance as Naruto threw a left hook that connected with his face but then Narto had remembered a trick he saw a Hyuuga use (At least he thought it was one) He jabbed Kiba's eyes with his index and middle finger and sweeped his leg causing Kiba to be knocked down Naruto then spun and landed his knee on Kiba's stomache keeping him pinned "Heheh I win" Naruto said with a grin which caused Kiba and basically everyone who didn't know Naruto jaw drop (Minus Sasuke and Neji) While Tenten, Lee, Akira, and Fuu just grinned and gave him a thumbs up "Not bad not bad" Akira said with a salute "You did great Naruto-Kun" Lee said with a thumbs up "Knew you could do it" Fuu said with a warm smile causing Naruto to blush

"Heh expected no less from the number 1 hyperactive person I know" Tenten said with a nod and smile

"Heheh Thanks guys" Naruto said with a grin

"Great Job Naruto you've improved" Iruka said "Now Round two Akira vs Sonzaishinai. Hurry it up you too"

"The fight or trying to get up from the boring monotone voice of yours that would put the Kyuubi to sleep?" Akira said sarcasticly causing laughter from the other childern and a Tick mark to grow on Iruka's head to add insult to injury he was acting like he just woke up

(Round Two)

Akira Vs Sonzaishinai.

"Begin"

"This should be a quick match" Sonzaishinai said rather confindently.

Akira's eye twithced "You do remember that I've won EVERY fight we've ever had right? and you think today is so the turnaround? you are so full of crap"

As soon as Akira had said that an angered Sonzaishinai came at him ready to 'try and hit him key word being 'try'

Akira just side-stepped and triped Sonzaishinai.

He also sweat dropped "Er...that was a little to easy..."

"Oi You haven't beaten me yet" Sonzaishinai yelled

"This was a fight? I couldn't tell" Akira taunted causing a few muffled laughs from some of the crowd "Why you..." "Just stop. this isn't helping you at all and honestly I'm tired so either you give up or I walk away"

"WHAT?" Sonzaishinai yelled with widen eyes "You just can't walk away"

"Actually you can when we become Shinobi if a fight is a distraction or if you know you can't win retreat is the most obvious thing to do. You are a distraction so I'm not even bothering" With that Akira just walked off back to Naruto and Fuu

"Why'd ya just walk away?" Naruto asked curiously as he wasn't paying attention to what Akira said earlier.

"Naruto weren't you listening earlier?" Fuu said with both her hands on her hips

'Oh Boy...' Akira though and so he blocked out Fuu's lecture and looked at the other fighters until his eyes landed on Sonzaishinai. he actually seemed different he was glaring at Akira but it was a different kind of glare. It was filled with hatred he could tell. But what he really had said enough was to warrent the hate of a comrade?

(Line Break)

Later with Fuu she was going back home and as she opened her front door she yelled "I'm Home!" to which a woman who looks like a clone but with longer hair and bigger 'assets' poked through this door hole which was presumable the living room hello "Hello Fuu dear" The woman said with a bright smile that could compare to Naruto's "Hey Kaa-san" Fuu greeted with her own smile "How has you're first year been?" Fuu's mother asked

"A lot better than I thought to be honest." Fuu told her while thinking about the past the last few weeks she had here in Konoha were the best she has ever had in her life a LOT better when compared to Taki...but she pushed those thoughts away for the moment "Hey where is Tou-san?" Fuu asked as she noticed where did her father went. "Remember He had to wait a few weeks before he could become a Shinobi" Fuu's mother explained "Oh that's right.." "Are you hungry dear?" Asked Fuu's mother "No, I'm just tired" Fuu answered " Oh well off to bed then little one" Fuu's mother told her "Okay! Love you" Fuu said happily as she slipped her sandles off by the door and rushed up to her room to take a bath.

As she entered her bathroom she heard a voice it was kind and feminine.

"**Hello again little one"**

"Chomei!" Fuu mentally squeled "It's been a long time" Fuu said

**"Indeed it has but I contacted you to tell you a few things, That Naruto boy you are infruated with is-" **"HEY I AM NOT INFRUATED WITH HIM" Fuu said despite her Blush

"**I know you're thoughts girl. You find him sexually attractive not to the extent of others but-"**

"STOP, STOP IT" Fuu mentally yelled "Ya overgrown bug don't make me put you back in the cage" Fuu said with a crazy red blush

**Fine, Fine but let me finish now. The boy Naruto is just like you. he holds a demon within him. He is a Jinchuuriki like you"**

At that Fuu was stunned "So that's way the village hates him..."

**"Like any other that has one of my siblings. they suffer the same fate I'm not sure which Bijuu he holds I'm afraid, that means he hasn't made direct contact with it yet which could also mean he is unaware of his status" **

"Dammit" Fuu cursed so now she couldn't out right say it to him as she was aware that it may cause an anger at the source which could cause the Bijuu to be released according to Chomei.

**"One Last thing, That other boy. Akira I believe his name was...he seems strange." **

"Huh? How I mean he is quite and all but..." Fuu said but couldn't come up why Chomei would warn her about her new friends. A Luxuray she was denied in Taki...

**"Remember I can feel what you feel so when he was dragging you and Naruto I felt his Chakra...It's barely noticable but it's there...he has a VERY Powerful evil within him...it's not a Bijuu I can tell you that much but the Amount of Darkness since the Juubi..." **Chomei whispered the last part to herself.

**"Fuu I believe you should disable the barrier so I can also hear you're communication with the people outside that way I'll be able to figure out what Bijuu Naruto holds. I highly doubt people would keep quite about their dislike for a "Demon Child" **Chomei said is a tone Fuu couldn't exactly place.

(Line Break-End)

**And that's all what did ya think? **

**Sorry for the late chapter again I'm moving and all so This was delayed and shiz. **

**I don't have much to say for the ending of this chapter so I'll end it here. **

**I'll try to upload the next chapter early but Eh. No promises.**

**Well See Ya. Nest Chapter.**


	7. Decisions, Decisions (Filler Part 1)

**Bug Girl And Fox Boy**

**Chapter 7. Heads up I'm going to have a Timeskip soon that's going to fast forward to Graduation and the Misuki Events.**

**Aside from that I still haven't decided on OC's yet they'll play minor roles while the main cast with the exception of three OC's having Major roles.**

**I'm also aware of how Naruto's Grad classmates were Organized.**

**Team Seven-Assualt **

**Team Eight-Tracking**

**Team Nine-Support **

**Team Ten-I.T **

**So I'm conflicted on what a Team 12 would be. Tell me what you guys think. Well on with the story.**

**_(Line Break)**

A few days later the Kyuubi festival had started Naruto and Fuu stayed together and as Fuu witnessed a Drunken man attack Naruto had thought better than to stay at Naruto's house for the three days and had asked (More like begged Her parent's to let Naruto stay with her family for the next three days as soon as they had seen Naruto realizing it was a boy they thought the worst possible scenario for Fuu but at their amusment had let Naruto stay with them, and Invited him for lunch which he accepted (Even if he wasn't the most etusiastic about it considering his past with other people) while he is nervous there is one thing that was on his mind more than the invitation.

Akira.

He saw Akira running from Anbu but unlike Naruto he wasn't running away because of a prank the look in his eyes were not of fear but of how he was going to figure a way out of his situation and to make matters worse the Anbu were actually throwing kunai at him! actually trying to **KILL** him.

Naruto being Naruto yelled at the Anbu and gave chase the Anbu obviously ingored Naruto and when he turned a Corner he was gone Akira too.

Naruto also noted that the Anbu looked different. the Mask weren't animal based, the color scheme was odd for that sort of black ops, but it was the mainly the vibe they gave that set them apart the normal Anbu would actually give off hate or annoyance but these gave off NOTHING it was blank like a machine.

Naruto was worried for Akira considering that he just disappeared, but...the festival he couldn't take chances and Salvation came to his door step he wasn't going to ignore the chance. Besides he didn't have a clue where Akira went so he has no sources that still didn't mean he didn't feel guilty.

But Akira's situation aside.

As Fuu was leading Naruto to her house Naruto noted how she didn't live in the village, But being Naruto decided to ask.

"Er. Fuu why don't you live inside the villiage? It's a nice place." asked Naruto

Fuu stoped for a minute deciding if she should tell him everything...in the end them already being best friends decided to go with it

"...Naruto..." Fuu started

"Huh? What is it?" Naruto asked " I know why everyone hates you..." "!...You do...?" Naruto asked with wide eyes

"Yes...it' the same reason why people call you demon and why they attack you...I didn't believe it myself but...do you know what a Jinchuuriki is?" Asked Fuu Naruto shaked his head 'no' "Well it's someone who has a Tailed Beast sealed in them, you are one of them" Fuu told him

Narto being irational as all hell that moment failed to process the word "Sealed"

"So I'm a demon huh...the villiagers were right after all..." "HEY" Fuu yelled at him and landing one hell of a slap that left Naruto's check the same color as the Sharingan eye

"You aren't the Demon it's sealed in you...besides..." Fuu started as she wrapped her arms around the boy was was slightly just barely shorter than her "You aren't the only one..." That caused Naruto's head to jerk up "W-wha? you mean...?" "Yeppers" I'm one too now come on my parents are gonna suspect things if we don't hurry" Fuu said dragging the boy with her

("THE END") **(!) **

"In my restless dreams,

I see that town.

You promised me you'd take me

there again someday.

But you never did.

Well, I'm alone there now...

In our 'special place'...

Waiting for you..."

Those were the thoughts of Akira when he escaped those Anbu. The stange ones with even stanger masks.

But now he was safe in his Haven one where the strange terrain kees him alive the animals alerting him and the grusome creatures that spot the por unlucky fools. For Akira himself it was a risky gamble as well since he was Far from the villiage as well with the fact that anything out here would kill him snd wouldn't have second thoughts either

"Dammit I gotta find a way back" Akira mumbled to himself

"..."

"I remember..this place is where...Dammit I can't be thinking like that I gotta escape before I join them" Akira said clearing his head from those previous thoughts.

Akira himself was stuff in a building as soon as he opened the door to get out of the room he was in the smell of fresh blood hit him in waves.

"...Looks like...they didn't make it...or at least on of them" Akira whispered to himself.

"I need them alive as bait but to do that I have to risk myself...Damn... I gotta find them first" As soon as he said that he heard yells they were reletively close already taking a risk Akira Sprinted across the hallway to where he heard the yells He slid into a corner peeking out of it he ssaw said Anbu. "1 Injured 2 exausted...1 dead he noted them fighting off VERY strange but groesque creatures trying to make a meal out of them, If the ripped apart Anbu was any indication.

(End)

I'm VERY sorry I had to run this chapter short but It's for a good reason.

There is a program that messed up my PC so I'm uploading everything now so I don't lose it I'll make it up next chapter promise.


	8. A Time Skip and Teams

**Bug Girl and Fox Boy**

"Let's See what they're up against..." Akira poked his head out and saw what he was looking for "Hounds...Hmm Easy..."

As Akira went back in cover He pulled out his Signiture Dagger/Knife and came out of cover as he leaped up and impaled one of the deformed hounds in the skull blood pouring out and as soon as he took the blade out a fountain of blood erupted from said hounds skull at that all eyes were on him, Anbu and the hounds. After his entrance he jumped off the now deceased hound and sprinted in the opposite direction causing the remaining 3 hounds to give chase "What? Why is he helping us? we tried to kill him." One of the Anbu remarked "Who knows and who cares this place will kill him for us let's just get out of here" Said the injured one

(Line Break)

"Lost em'" Akira said as he pushed back in a corner as hounds came sprinting pass him "Heh...Easy" "Now to execute my plan"

_(Line Break)

Back with Naruto and Fuu Naruto was feeling Heavy but the good kind. Not only has he finally found out Why the villiage hates him. But befriended another person like him it being Fuu that of course in turn made his attraction for said girl stonger (Not that he realized it).

But they both agreed not to tell anyone aside from Fuu's parents as it would do them no good. Naruto had brought up the possibility that Akira might also be a Jinchuuriki, Fuu was conflicted about that since Chomei had said he has a power of a Tailed Beast BUT he wasn't one.

Then Naruto asked what was Fuu's Beast, it was the Schichbi **(AN:/ If I got it wrong please correct me) **The 7 Tailed Demon Rhinoceros Beetle. But her name was Chomei.

Naruto hasn't met the Kyuubi yet so he cannot relay the same information...yet.

When Naruto and Fuu arrived Naruto was worried but Fuu assured him nothing bad would happen not to mention she was a Jinchuuriki herself they opted to tell Fuu's parents why he had to stay over they would surely understand. hopefully a little more but that was wishful thinking on Fuu's part.

(Line Break)

Akira was running in a REALLY foggy forest from the 'special' town as he dubbed it for a 10 year old he did some things that War verterans would avoid. But then again that's probably because of the first 9 years of his life.

Despite Screams of terror coming from behind him he kept running until eventually the fog started clearing up he was running on fumes from running for about 40 minutes non-stop.

He knew he was close to escaping as the fog was lifting and as he crossed the invisable barrier that seperated "The Living with the Dead" in his words Akira collapsed the instant he crossed it

"Man...barely...made it" to say Akira was drained would be the understatement of the year

(Line Break)

Naruto and Fuu where both both sitting outside in this forest they call of a yard. Well...where Fuu's mother could see them as her father was officially becoming a Shinobi.

While Fuu's father was aware of Naruto he was eager to meet him forobvious reasons since he was Jinchuuriki he was arriving in around ten minutes so Naruto and Fuu decided to pass time in the yard where Fuu introduced her 'friends' from even back in Taki.

Beetles.

Maybe it was because her Bijuu was Beetle or maybe not. Naruto wasn't about to judge and dare he say it took an interest in Beetles himself.

So later when Fuu's family were all together at the dinner table for lunch Naruto finally got to learn her parents names

Fuu's mother-Onjou

While her father was called-Zakuro

To be honest those were the strangest names Naruto has EVER heard.

Again Naruto wasn't going to judge

So Naruto explained his predicament to Fuu's parents they were sadden as it wasn't only Taki that acted like that.

But that also meant most if not alll Jinchuuriki were treated that way.

Zakuro had decided to go with Naruto to get is things he was angered by what he saw on the way there.

Glares

Gossip

More Glares

Some more Gossip

Graffit on Naruto's door that read exactly like this

"Die Demon"

"Go To Hell Where You Belong"

"No one wants you just die"

"Nine Tailed Demon! just die"

It sickend him to no end and frankly if that's how this child lived he wasn't going to stand for this.

To make matters worse when they went inside the place was sacked

"Oh...they got in again..." Naruto said sadly and significantly affected by the trip.

"Naruto..." Zakuro started " If this is Ihow you live I won't stand for it" Zakuro stated

Fear shot through Naruto's eyes as he looked up

"I'm not going to do anything bad, How would you like to live with us?" Zakuro offered

"Wait...what? live with you? But...no one would want a demon like me the ladies at the orphanage..." Naruto started his mini-rant

"I can't stand a child be treated this way I'll ask the Hokage himself and inform him about this if anyone tries to hurt you when in our home I'll deal with them. Regardless of my punishment" To say Naruto was stunned was the biggest understatement in history. But Naruto was happy "S-sure"

(Line Break)

So when Naruto returned with Zakuro with News of Naruto is living with them, Let's just say Fuu had a little mental maunfuction. Ofcourse that wasn't a bad sign Also Fuu wasn't aware of Naruto's living condition so to say Fuu was shocked well you get the idea.

(Line Break)

Akira knew simply walking through the gates would cause questions to arrive so he decided to take the back route nobdy takes on a daily bases. He entered the vlliage deided to just ehad home and sleep

Besides tomorrow was officially the Kyuubi festival.

For now he was going to rest tomorrow he would look for his only friends.

Naruto and Fuu.

_Days past and Naruto was perfectly happy he had a family better for him because it was with the girl he liked, of course he kept that to himself and soon Fuu's parents decided to teach them Ninja arts after school.

Naruto not ever having anyone to look after him barely understood what was going on but eventually got the hang of it.

Akira found out and came by as a visit almost everyday except one special day

He dubed it "Prank Genocide" is reason? He goes on a pranking spree that puts Naruto to shame.

Then again he DID get the idea from Naruto (**Enter the song "Fooling Mode" here) **He even learned Naruto's Oriki no Jutsu A.K.A "Sexy Jutsu"

Of course that didn't go unoticed by Fuu.

As far as Achademics went the three improved which brings us here

(Time Skip)

"Look at us now" Akira said proud of his Fuu's, and Naruto's new choice in get up

While Fuu wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm. Fū also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back

Naruto himself has a White shirt with the orange spiral he is so fond of on the inside BUT he has a semi coat of sorts (A/N: Really just think of a short sage Naruto with a different color scheme His coats color was almost Identical to Shino Aburame.

Akira had a coat similer style to Naruto's but was a different color scheme

It had Black flames on the buttom Red clouds all over And a Eye shape with these strange markings above and below the eye on his back. biggest difference it was short enough to be worn as a second shirt.

Today was there graduation day. Thanks to Fuu and Akira Naruto could FINALLY make a normal clone, ensuring he passed of course it took a LOT of Tears (In Fuu's case) and Blood (In Akira's case)

They seemed to be in each others heads as they weren't paying attention until they heard they're names called

"Team Seven will consist of..." Iruka started

"Lets hope we're on the same team" Fuu said to her friends

"Hell Yeah"

"That's for sure"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Fuu Moshi,

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"BULLCRAP OI WHY ISN'T AKIRA ON OUR TEAM? WE'D WORK BETTER WITH HIM THEN EMO DUCKASS OVERHERE?!"

At that comment Sasuke and his fanclub opted to glare out Naruto with Sakura and Ino yelling at him while others burst out laughing

"What was that dead last?" Sasuke threated standing up

"Oh you wanna fight? let's go duckass" Naruto said standing up ready for a fight

"Naruto sit down, It's fine"

"WHADDA MEAN IT'S FINE?"

"We are on different TEAMS not freaking villiages well maybe that's a bit of a stretch we'll see each other often so I won't miss out a lot on you guys"

"..."

"are you three done?" Iruka stated with a tickmark

"Anyways. Team Eight-Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hanabi Hyuuga

Team Nine is still active.

Team Ten is...Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Ino Yanakama, and Sakurai

Team Eleven is...Out of Service

Team 12 will be...Akira Hazouki (As his prefered last name), Gekkō Sonzaishinai, Hakari Hyuuga, And Minna Hitomi

"Awful amount of Hyuuga this year eh?" Akira said "But that's not exactly my concern" Akira said as he slmped his head on the desk

"ANYWAYS" Iruka started again

"These are you're sensei's

Team Seven-Kakashi Hatake

Team Eight-Kuranai Yuhi

Team 10- Asuma Sarutobi

Team 12-Anko Mitarashi

"Well Shit. It's snake lady I'm dead" Akira this time slamed his head on his desk

"OH..."

"DAMN You are Snake Food"

"They will be coming to pick you guys up soon"

And then Iruka went on with a speech on how he was glad they were his students, The Will of Fire, Real Shinobi, Blah Blah Blah

"Well I'll see you two another time" Akira said

(End)

Didn't expect Hanabi huh?

I've always wondered how canon would work out with them in the same age group so this is my fic. Besides I ran short on characters anyways

Oh. Hakari is my a OC who is supposed to be in a form related to Hinata

"It's a Secret to Everybody"

Maybe I'll tell maybe not well Rocket Peace


	9. Wave Arc Start

**Bug Girl and Fox Boy**

After the teams were decided the hokage arranged something VERY strange as it has NEVER been used before.

So each and ever sensei had gathered their teams but we're told to meet at training ground three the next day and that is where our main cast currently is this moment

"This is the strangest thing in the history of creating Genin teams" Akira stated

"I notice how it's only us from the Clans or those linked to them" Hanabi said

"So they have higher hopes for us then?" Sakura asked

"It seems logical" Shino stated

"When are those slackers gonna get here anyways?" Kiba asked

"When they come" Fuu stated in a matter-of fact tone.

"Haha very funny" Kiba glared at Fuu

"Will you guys shut up?" Sasuke stated irratated

"Go to Hell Ya Emo Duckass haired prick" Naruto yelled

"What was that?! Dobe!" Sasuke replied in anger

"If you to start fighting I'm going to castrate you both" Akira said

"If you copy Naruto's jutsu again guess where that threat's going" Fuu stated with a glare

"Bite me Beetle Butt"

"Why...You..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What a Drag..."

"Okay Childern sorry for the wait but now we're her..."

"Uhh..."

"..."

"Well then..."

The Jonin sensei had entered in one of the strangest scene ever to stumple upon.

Naruto and Sasuke were dog fighting each other with tackles and kicks.

Fuu was joking Akira rather violently Akira lost one Article of Clothing (His Shirt) While Fuu's miniskirt was slightly sliding.

Kiba enjoying the view.

Shikamaru playing Shougi with Shino.

Ino and Sakura arguing over who's gonna win Sasuke's fight.

Hinata and Her sister just staring at the Sky.

Hakari and Minna talking.

Choji eating chips

And well you get the drift

"Are we seriously betting on these dumbasses the safety of the villiage?" Anko asked with a sweatdrop

"..."

"..."

"..."

-1 Hour later-

After all was settled and everyone calm down that got into buisness and told the 'ninja' why there we're here.

"So we gotta take a true test to become ninja and since there are tons of clan heads this year and to grow bonds early we're gonna have one big-ass test" Akira summerized

"Dead on the nail kid" Anko said rather surprised

"If you try anything I'm seriously going to get a restraning on you ya creepy old snake bat" Akira said with narrowed eyes

"..."

In a instant Anko had him in a headlock

"OLD BAT!...You Little SHIT SAY THAT AGAIN COME ON I DARE YA!" Anko yelled enraged "Ah hell" Naruto said.

"Fine ya creepy Old Snakke BAT!" Akira yelled back

Next thing he knew he was sent so far up the air he could see all of Konoha from the sky

"MOTHERF-AAHHHHHH" Akira said while falling

"Damn..." Nartuo said looking at how far he got sent upwards

Everyone just stared at the sky with dropped jaws

_"Okay seriously we are VERY behind in our scheduel. First thing we gotta do is introductions...Kay? so you Whiskers start why don't ya?"

"Sure! well my Name is Naruto Uzumaki I like Ramen, Gardens, Gardening, Wolf, And Beetle."

At that Everyone Minus Fuu and Akira were confused at that

" dislike Asswipes, *Looks at sasuke*, Arrogant people, rapist, cats, (Mainly Tora) thugs, and people who judge by looks." My Dream is to become the Orange Hokage!.

Naruto ended with a grin

"Ok you next Grass head"

Fuu started with what confused everyone once more

"I like Wolf and Fox, Beetles or Bugs in general,

which earned groans from Sakura and Ino but gained Shino's interest

"I like Ramen, Gardens, Trees, Water, Springs, And Mystical stuff from like legends and stuff" My dream is to show my old villiage the talent that wasted and becoming a formidable Kunoichi.

"Ok. What about you Trans?"

"If that was because of my hair you aren't going to have childern you kow that right?"

"You're a guy you look like a girl. even you're cloths look like a females get up."

"..."

"OH SHIT" Both Fuu and Naruto cursed as the shot up and jumped to the trees

-5 Minutes later-

"*Mumble Son of a...Mumble*"

"Whatever. The names Akira Hozouki I like Beetle, Beetles, Fox, and Wolves, I like Ramen, Plants, Knifes, Blood, Trees, Springs, Forest,Fire, Water, Wind, and Lightning.

Earning him stares and getting Anko interested

"I also like those myth legends as they generally lead to a 'cursed' area which is great training IF you survive", Dogs, the Colors Red, Black, Purple, and Green, I LOVE Swords which is my goal to collect all of the famous swords in the world regardless of who I have to take down, Also I love the moon especially half moons

"I hate a lot of people, dislike veggies, cats, lighter shades like light yellow, i HATE the color pink.

Earning Glares from Sakura and Ino

I also dislikesavage weapons like Axe's and Hammers. and also the same kinda of people Naru and Fuu mentioned.

My dream? to become a shinobi that can battle the 5 Kage all at once with ease"

"!"!"!"!"

"Now why's that brat?" Ank asked with narrow eyes

"So Naru and Fuu don't surpass me"

"..."

"Hehe you're on" Nauto said

After the introductions we're on now it was time for their test

"Since it's four jonin and 16 of you guys we'll be going MUCH harder then usual so you better be ready." Kakashi told them all

"Yup or you are going to be food for my pet snakes" Anko said with a Sadistic grin

"Why'd you go and piss her off?" Naruto glared at Akira you'd expected me to know she was going to be a sensei

"Anyways y'all get 10 seconds to scram or you're dead meat literally" Anko said counting down with her fingers already.

At that every jumped into the forest behind them but went in deep to meet with the corrosponding team. So here we're all sixteen of them discussing what do until Shikamaru spoke up "You guys know it's about teamwork right? sinceach sensei has 3 out of 4 bells it's meant to pin us against each other." "I kinda figured that since I saw only three bells" Fuu spoke up.

"I got an idea let's make teams according to each sensei's abilities" Akira spoke up

"But we DON'T know they're ablities though" Shikamaru countered so go by appearence it's the best we got.

"I'm assuming by that logic it works like this

Kakashi is Assault.

Kuranai is Genjutsu

Asuma is Ninjutsu

Anko is Ranged Ninjutsu/Tijutsu

Shikamaru took a pose "Hmm..." that seems about right. What was you're plan Akira?" "I thought we'd make teams according to that but try to take them on one at time OR take the bells"

"We should make the teams like this"

"Here is my team set up"

"Naru, Fuu, and I run up as assault and destract them

Kiba, Minna, and Choji as a back up OR when is guard is done dash in and give em' a pounding

"Hinata, Ino, and Sakura, keep watch Hinata needs to watch the blindspot.

Shikamaru, Hakari, Shino You could trap them with you're Shadow Posssesion, disable his chakra points, and finish em' by sucking the chakra out with Shino's Beetles.

Hanabi, Sonzaishinai, Yami, You guys will be our defense if another Jonin enters the fray keep them off of us."

"Sounds good or anyone else got a better plan?"

"That actually might work" the slient Yami remarked "But how are going to seperate them?

"Heh A Naruto powed paper bomb" Akira said with a grin

"A paper bomb doesn't do much" Shikamaru deadpanned

"Unless it's supercharged Shika" Fuu replied with a grin as well

"..."

"...Well we ready?"

"Hai" most responded or with a simple nod.

(A/N: *Cue Dance of the Jinchuuriki* I believe it will be VERY fitting*)

Soon Naruto, Fuu, and Akira jumped out into the clearing against the 4 Jonin

"Are you guys stupid three GENIN on 4 JONIN?" Anko asked with a sweatdrop

Alll of them just grinned which in a way unnerved the Jonin

"Well...this is going to be a SHOW STOPPA!" No later then that Akria threw a paper bomg the was thrown in between the Jonin and started glowing.

'A glowing paper bomb!'

"SCATTER" Kakashi Kuranai yelled out

"Alright! Let's go after Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto Barked

"Yeah!"

"You Got it!"

So All the teams went after Kakashi first of course all but Akira's team we're in the shadows

They soon stumbled across said Jonin

"I'm impressed...but do have a Paper bomb of that kind of power...what kind of shop do you go to?" Kakashi asked

"Shops? that was handmade" Akira told him causing Kakashi's jaw to drop

"Fresh out of the achademy too..." Heh well let our lesson begin lesson one Tijutsu." Kakashi said as he got into his stance as Naruto got in a brawler like stance Fuu a protective like stance with Akira taking out a dagger flipping it in a reverse hand grip in a defensive/offnsive hybrid stance (Think of the hand with the knife like Fuu and the right side of him is like Naruto's just more protective)

Naruto and Akira rushed at Kakashi as soon as they reached him Akira slid/jumped off Naruto's back over Kakashi. Kakashi himself just grabbed Akira by the foot while blocking NarutoAkira swooped down on his back trying to grab the bells Kakashi noticed but to late as Akira grabbed one as Kakashi threw him away.

"Heh Got one!" Akira said proudly Kakashi was wide eyed as no single team has EVER gotten a bell

"Here" Akira said as he passed the bell to Naruto "W-wha?" it's about teamwork you guys come first at that Kakashi's only visable eye widen that's the same momen Shikamaru decided to cut in. "What?! I can't move?" also Hakari decided to cut in and literally just tapped him in the arms and legs as he fell and Shikamaru released his jutsu "What the..?" That's when perfect time as any everyne decided to show themselves as Kakashi's eye widen for the uptenth time that day.

"Now on to Asuma!" Fuu claimed as everyone jumped into the shadows.

"Let my team handle this you guys he IS our sensei" Shikamaru said sure go ahead" Naruto said we're back up so let's go!" Naruto yelled

As they arrived and everyone hid Shikamaru and his team appeared

While they didn't manage to get the bells they incapited Asuma this time thanks to the Hyuuga sisters, Hinata and Hanabi.

-2 Hours later-

All the jonin were staring at all 16 students and how they came up with that plan they failed to see. But that was the first out of4 test the rest was tracking seperately in they're corrosponding team.

Test after that one...the Genin refuse to mention it as the Jonin passed them after the first one but made their lives hell after that.

So then the day passed as they all let Naruto, Fuu and Akira were walking together.

"Well this is the last day as our offical team you guys have you're own team now" Akira told them as the two were sadden by how true his words were

"Still think it's complete crap on how were weren't together" Naruto said angry

"I bet the hokage saw that and just thought we should be with others" Fuu said "But then you guys wouldn't be together" Akira said

"That's true..." Fuu said while and thought

"Well we're at the fork of the road I'll see ya Beetle Butt Fox Boy." Akira said with a Snicker

"GO TO HELL!" Fuu yelled while chasing him as Akira took off laughing and Naruto dying on the side of the road from laughter

(The Next Day)

"Ugh..." Was Akira's response to waking up early to his sensei's threat...

After taking a shower, dressing up in gear and stuffing his face with pancakes Akira checked his clock and his eyes almost poped out he was a half hour late.

"Ah fuck it...I'm gonna die anyways I'll make them suffer a little more"

As he began his treck to Training Ground 44 A.K.A Forest of Death. when he arrived he was assaulted by the Hyuuga, Snakes, and one huge-ass fireball that made Uchiha jealous

"Well Shit"

"That's what you get for being an hour late you lttle shit!" Anko yelled

Akira's body appeared all burned and bruised and clothes were pitch black until he poofed and was replaced by a log.

"Sheesh did I really deseve THAT MUCH punishment for being late?" Ara asked with a sweetdrop

"In a actual fight being late like that could cost you this team" especially if I'm down or not here

Akira's eyes narrowed Training and a live fight is different sensei. If it came down to it I'd give my lie no questions asked don't underestamate me." Akira said firmly

Earning Widen eyes from his team and a small smile from Anko

"Heh good, Least I know that" Anko said now let's continue before we get a mission at that Anko summoned a shitload of Snakes from her sleeves "Now then survive this" Anko said with her famous sadist grin.

"Shit..." the whole team repeated

(With Naruto)

"Okay...He's still mad about our test isn't he?" Naruto asked/stated between breaths

"You're telling me?" Sasuke remarked

"Both of you shut up and look out!" Fuu yelled as both Naruto looked ahead to an onslaught of Kunai and Shuriken

"Ah Hell..." Sasuke mumbled

"Sasuke Naruto get out of the way!" Sakura screamed

"Get Ready!" Naruto said

-Later-

Naruto and his team with the exception of Sasuke and the Addition of Akira were eating Ramen at Ichiraku

"Man this Ramen was created by Kami" Akira said on his 10th bowl

"I'm so not paying for you" Kakashi told Akira bluntly

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say Cyclopes" Akira shrugged him off as Kakashi's only eye twitched

later after breaking Kakashi's wallet through Naruto's threats to tell the Hokage about the test...

Kakashi was now crying in the shops corner about his wallet. "Ahh that hit the spot anyways since we have some free time let's go get emo duckass and grab another mission eh?" Naruto asked gaining him a Nod and Glare.

"Well I'm in trouble anyways so I'll see ya" Akira sadi "Wait why?" Fuu asked. "According to Snake lady I'm spending to little time with my team and to much with you guys which results in very little trust within my team" Akira explained "Oh. well that is true you know." Fuu told him

"Yeah, but shit they atacked me so paybacks a bitch. See ya Fox Butt" "GO TO HELL WITH THAT!" Fuu screamed at him as he took off laughing and Naruto holding back a enraged Fuu

_-Hokage Tower-

"Come on old man! give us a harder mission, these missions are about as hard as lifting a finger" said hokage just sighed "Naruto!" Iruka interupted "This missions are essential as they builds up experience and let your bonds with your team increase! so it's completely neccesary Naruto!" Iruka lectured

"Ya know I could bet you could but a demon to sleep that monotone voice of yours is deadly" Akira walked in with a deadpanned expression and his team looking rather drowsy, "How the hell did I even stand that?" asked Minna as a large tickmark grew on Iruka's head

"Fine, you want a higher rank? I'll get you one. Iruka fetch me the client" The old hokage told him "b-but sir?" "Just do it" Iruka sighed as he went to fetch said client . "Team Twelve you will join team seven as you came by and for security reasons.

"Eh? two jonin and two teams? there's a word called overkill heard of it?" Anko mocked/asked/stated "yes, yes I know but again for security reasons" the hokage stated.

"Hehe Alright!" Naruto cheered "We're together again!" Naruto said as he pulled Fuu and rushed Akira into a bear hug

"Dammit...Can't breath..." Fuu stuggled to say as she and Akira started turning blue causing Naruto to let them go.

"Dammit Naruto that hurts! You do that again and I will drop you" Akira told Naruto as he cracked his back

"Someone needs a hug..." Minna said hugging Akira from the back causing Akira to blush causing Naruto and Fuu to raise an eyebrow since Akira was known to not have a interest in anyone romantically.

"Aww...looks like Wolf has a crush..." Fuu mocked Akira causing his left eye to twitch. "Keep talking Beetle Butt least I didn't go around village running around nak-" Akira couldn't finish as he was to busy being choked by Fuu "Say it! Say it! I DARE YOU!" Fuu screamed in his face as everyone in the room looked at them with sweatdrops.

_-At the gate-

"Let's GO already I'm bored" Naruto practically yelled

"Gotta wait for Sensei Naru-Baka" Sakura stated irritated

"And Anko-Sensei" Minna stated.

"What are they doing?" Hakari stated rather irritated as well.

"Probably 'fun' Stuff if it involves snake lady sensei." Akira stated leaning against the gateswith one eye closed and having a strain of grass in his mouth.

"Akira shut the hell up before I make you snake food" said the lady bein talked about as both Kakashi and Anko arrived "'Bout time" Akira stated with a glare at anko's tardiness and other reasons.

"Whatever Let's go" Anko said.

And so the crew had started their treck.


	10. Chapter 10-Zabuza Momochi

**Bug Girl and Fox Boy**

**Ok here finally. Anyways for last chapter some of that was improvised as one of my ideas got lost and my computer didn't save about like 2 paragraps and I was wanting to just post another chapter.**

**Here I will start something new. **

**Answering reviews **

**Rex4487: You gave me ideas which I will implement on this chapter, so I thank you**

**Duelwarrior: Well sucks to be you no one forced you to read this story now go read another one. Besides I don't use beta's and when I upload I generally just upload it so the ones that do enjoy this story can do so even more I probably didn't proof read it enough. But I'm starting it**

**Darkflare: Yeah I knew it was Nanabi but I read somewhere Chomei went by a third name in reality I just mixed Saiken (6 Tails) with Chomei my mistake.**

**Windninja1000,White fox16 eniox27: Thanks for that. I like to try different things (FYI White Fox: I love Foxes ^^ Also they'll play an important role in the shippuden Arc) **

**This is a treat. The original Concept for Wave Arc was Team 7 and Team Eight. I decided to scrap that for two reasons. **

**1.)This is the last time Akira will have a large amount of Screen time for about...Mid Chunin exams (Stage 2) **

**2.) I lost the Team Eight concept from a PC failure so I just scraped it as I couldn't exactly remember it.**

**I'll be bringing back my little Easter Egg hunt this chapter. It has 5 with a Bonus 2 Points whoever can get a perfect score at any chapter I have them in I'll be willing to use an OC of your creation (No Godlikes) in my next story.**

**Anyways that's all for now let's begin**

**_(The FURY) (1) **

Now with Team 7 and Team Twelve

"So...are first C-rank is with some drunk turd who has to rebuild a bridge?" Anko asked Kakashi not even caring about the glare said man gave her

"Yes Anko, His name is Tazuna by the way, but I guess it's best to summerize, this a C-Rank that requires two teams? are you sure it was really neccessary? the description says defense from bandits only. Kakashi noted and seemed to look at Tazuna who just stiffed and kept walking and looked straight ahead. "Eh who cares least we got to leave the villiage and see the world in a new light" Akira stated. "First hand experience huh?" Hakari asked "Yeppers" Naruto butted in cheerfully.

"Wave huh...maybe...I can..." Akira stated rather solomenly in a rather quite and rather depressing tone not to mention he looked rather space out after he finished.

"Oi Akira you ok?" Naruto asked but he got no answer. Akira snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed a puddle that both Jonin noticed as well.

He placed his arms behind his head much how Naruto does "Yeah, Fine" "Well you paced out ya know" Fuu said Sheesh look what you did Naru yom got Fuu into the habbit of saying Dattebayo. smooth..." Akira said with a semi-glare "Bite me not my fault" "Whatever" as soon as Akira finished his sentence the puddle the group had passed had two figures coming up from it with chains as they rushed and both teams turned around each of the two figures took out a long chain with claws around the end and wrapped both Anko and Kakashi in the chains and tearing them into pieces in front of both teams eyes.

"Two down" One figure said as they rushed towards the stuned group Akira not expecting this to happen just froze up that moment. Naruto as well but Fuu had managed to snap them out of it as the figures reached them

"Three down" the second figure said as he reached a still frozen Minna about to ensure she followed the same fate as her sensei (**2**)

"Like Hell I'm letting you touch her! Akira said as he jumpedin front of Minna grabbing the chain with one hand at it's speed scraping Akira's palm while his other arm pushed Minna away Hakari took advantage of this moment by rushing and lightly tapped the figures arms rendering them useless. "What the Hell?!" The figured said in confusion/panic

While Sonzaishinai came from above ontop of said ninja and pinned him down.

While Fuu and Naruto engaged the other one the figure went after Naruto as Fuu rushed as the figure turned his attention to her Fuu slid under him and turned faced the ground drrew a breath ad blew on the ground causing her to be boosted into the air coming from above and slaming into said ninja as she jumped off Naruto came down and Saskue decided to make his presence know by using his signiture jutsu. _**Fire Style: Grand Fireball **_(A/n: Sorry I don't know the name in japanese) as th figure was swalllowed in the fire when Naruto decided to finish it as he made seven shadow clones that rushed towards the figure that was downed from the fireball kicking the figure upwards as two latched on to his legs slamed him into the ground lifted him up and threw him towards the 4 who bent backwards kicking him into the air where Naruto jumped off the last clone and brought his foot down into the face of the airborn nin and causing him to make a rather large faceplant which marked his defeat.

"And that's how it's done!" Naruto shouted with a thumbs up. while Fuu gave a breath of relief same with Minna, as Sonzaishinai gave a rather cocky pose,Hakari pulling a Hyuuga and crossing her arms and closing her eyes. and finally ended with Akira having a Sadistic grin plastered on his face at his fallen foes. "Good work guys." Kakashi said with a eye smile as he and Anko steped on from the bushes behind them

"Sensei?" Naruto asked confused

"This was a good opportunity to test how well you guys would do you all did well. Except Sakura you didn't do anything, If this was anyone of a higher strength someone might of died" "...Sorry Sensei..I'll help next time" earning a nod from Kakashi "Well then...Tazuna you got some explaining to do...Kakashi you take care of Tazuna I got these guys as Anko went over and started dragging the terrified and unconscious figures into the woods as Kakshi had started interrogating Tazuna about the now identified 'Demon Brothers'

"I say we did pretty well" Hakari stated "Damn Straight" Sonzaishinai stated in a rather arrogant tone.

"And I back Anko said well I can see why the third summoned two teams for this mission these two were working for Zabuza Momoch" Anko said with closed eyes and her head tilted downwards.

"Zabuza?! I don't think we should do this mission these genin aren't ready for this kind of mission "Wait!" Tazuna interrupted "Please...at least listen to my story as to way this is a C-Rank mission" so Tazuna told his story on how Wave was being run by the tyrant Gato and how the bridge was the only way Wave could return to it's formal glory as such Gato hired Zabuza to eleminate Tazuna so Wave is kept under his thumb.

"No way are we backing out" Naruto shouted "I'm not letting a person like that slip by he's going DOWN" Naruto decided as everyone agreed with him.

"Well let's go then shall we?" Anko said "I still don't think we should continu-" "No way sensei we aren't going to back out of this as long as someone like Gato still stands" Fuu stated firmly but in tone only Naruto was known to have. Kakashi sighed at that. "Why do I bother...fine but stay on guard a Jonin will probably be sent next as these two were chunin level"

**"**How do you figure that sensei?" asked the pink haired girl dubbed banshee. (Had too) "Well generally that's how it works from our experience it always went in order always start with the weakest as the 'bosses' go last, my guess it's some unwritten rule that's been going on for a long time" Anko explained

"It that like a trend with the villiages? or is it like a Konoha only quirk?" Akira asked

"It's global all nations do the same really." Kakashi told him

When suddenly Naruto threw his kunai at the bushes time seemed to stop and then everyone heard a heartbeat as time seemed to revert back to normal and then...a rabbit came out as Team 12 faceplanted themselves on the ground as team seven sweatdropped. "And I thought I was paranoid" Minna remarked "Shut it! ...Uh...What's your name again?" Naruto asked as he got close to her face to observe her although it confused the others since he practically had hs eyes closed but for some reason that ticked of Minna as she grew a tickmark "IT'S MINNA YOU KILL ME ORANGE WEARING DUMBASS" Minna yelled in a VERY uncharacteristic manner "EVERYONE DOWN" Kakashi yelled as he brought down Team seven as Team twelve went down AFTER anko had sent a snake to drag Minna down.

For a solid minute everyone was still and from some unspoken command everyone had jumped flipped and gotten into a combat stance.

After Tazuna told the two teams about how ninja were after his head he never specified what kind and to find a S-Rank after his head...that was rather frightning.

Zabuza Momochi.

"The Demon of the Mist Zabuza..." Kakashi said the name in a grave tone

"So you've heard of me? heh I should be honored after all you are Kakashi the Copy ninja" Zabuza said with a grin.

Zabuza himself was wearing a black tanktop with matching pants with the famous bade known as the executioner blade or Kubikiribōchō.

Kakashi a Jonin wearing a standered Jonin vest, standered shinobi pants also having his headband tilted downward covering his left eye.

Anko Mitarashi wearing a tan overcoat complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs he wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and pale grey shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

"I don't think it would be wise to participate in this fight..." Akira whispered towards his team as they passed it on to team 7

"Well handle Zabuza you guys go" Kakashi whispered towards them "But Sensei-" Naruto started "Naruto you know we stand no chance okay? don't try to be a hero here we gotta protect Tazuna" Fuu told Naruto despite it going against her way of thinking it had to be done.

"But how are we going to get out of here? I mean we can't just break out into a sprint." Minna questioned.

"Sasuke" Fuu said looking at said boy I'm going to make a smokescreen of sorts. As soon as I do shoot a fireball 'kay?"

"Hnn Fine, I'm not one for orders but this guy..." Sasuke trailed off.

"Hope you guys are ready because this is where the fun begins now SCRAM" as soon as Anko said that she threw a Paper Bomb

"NOW **Hidden Style: Hidden Powder Scale!" **

**"Katon: Grand Fire Ball!" **

The Fire Ball went towards Zabuza as the powder worked as a smokescreen and helped the two teams get away Minna and Hakari taking Tazuna away

"Did we really ditch our sensei's like that?" Hakari asked.

"Not like we had a choice. We outta wait here though. If we get in the way we risk dying and at this age I rather not." Akira stated although it carried a tone no one not even Fuu or Naruto could figure out.

-1 Hour Later-

"So that's where you guys went huh?" A voice rung out feminine of course

"Anko Sensei?" Hikari called out uncertain if she should believe the voice was truly her sensei.

"The one and only. Oh also got some bagage Anko jumped into the clearing with a unconcious Kakashi

"Don't ask I'll explain while we walk. Tazuna" Anko called glaring at the man which in turn gave him a mini heart attack.

Anko had explained who Kakashi had the Sharingan and how he over used it almost costing him his life until a hunter-nin came and 'killed' Zabuza out of nowhere and took his body as well. According to Anko Hunter-nin aren't suppose to take the body meaning Zabuza was still alive but Kakashi was downed and Anko herself was worn out so she let it slide. of course both teams will need to get stronger even if it takes a week or less any improvement is welcome.

Soon the group found themselves in Tazuna's home where his daughter Tsunami greeted them with open arms as they were helping her father.

_-Later-

Naruto and Fuu both found themselves in the forest they were the first to get into training they were currently on a break.

"Hey Fuu."

"Hm? what is it Naru?" Fuu asked facing towards said boy

"So you're a Jinchuriki too huh? well how did you get treated in your village?

"Oh that we left I was sealed my parents managed to sneak us all out my father being one of the strongest ninja would of done it easily himself, us? not so much but they sealed it into me and my parents decided to move away we figured if any other nation knew I was a Jinchuriki would treat me llike a weapon. according to my grandfather Konoha's hokage's have treated it Jinchuriki with care but I wasn't sure but I didn't have a choice either so we came here and well you know the story" Fuu finished

"Hmm..." Naruto seemed to be in thought a rare sight indeed.

"Well. my story is" and Naruto began his 'story' with Fuu note it wasn't a pleasent one but Naruto trusted Fuu with his min and heart and even though he didn't know it was the same case with Fuu. unaware that someone was watching them.

"..."

_(Back in the house)

Sasuke was on the other side of the forest training by himself, Kakashi had woken up and is recovering,

Sakura is surprisingly at her sensei's side

Hikari is sparring with Hanabi in the backward

Sonzaishinai is trying the Walk on water exercise that Anko told him about and as he being him trying to best Akira

Speaking of Akira he was in town doing errands for Tazuna's family at the moment where? not sure exactly

And Yami (Going by the name of Sukarai for unknown reasons) is apparently medidating.

Anko herself is just watching Kakashi

_-Dinner Time-

Everyone was sat down eating dinner when Naruto and Sasuke decided to have a random eating contest resulting in both of them pouring their guts out a minute later. (Poor Tsunami) Afterwards a young boy came in by the name of Inari the son of Tsunami. He wasn't exactly a happy person claiming that there were no such things as heroes and they were all gona die.

That whole sentence REALLY struck a nerv in Akira, Fuu, and Naruto (Borderline on murdur with Akira)

Naruto decided to have a 'talk' wih Inari after that it's not known what happend.

Days which turned into a solid three weeks had passed the teams had gotten the hang of Tree climbing and Water Walking. some farther than others but nobody is judging...yet.

The bridge was very close to completion of course The jonin had expected Zabuza wouldn't have lt pass yet.

The battle will be difficult as they are missing two members but aside from that it's generally in the same standing except Zabuza has a hand and Kakashi hasn't completely recovered either.

_-End-

I am SO SORRY for thedelay I've been VERY VERY VERY busy I didn't have a break for the past weeks for shit but now I managed so I'll try my best.

Next chapter you'll get a tiny bit of fluffy goodness.


End file.
